Mission 7: Bad Maintenance on Ace?!
is the seventh episode of Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. Synopsis A rookie mechanic takes over maintenance of the Go-Buster Ace, making Hiromu feel unsure if he is ready. The Denshaloid attacks, and there is a problem when preparing Ace to combat the new Vaglass Megazord... Plot After the formation of Go-Buster Oh, the Buster Machines are undergoing maintenance. But during the repairs, the Go-Busters meet a klutzy rookie mechanic named Mamoru Koyama who has just joined the maintenance team for Go-Buster Ace much to Hiromu's dismay as he talks about the newbie's unprofessional conduct. Later, the Go-Busters are alerted to Enter's arrival in the Hayashibara district as he creates Denshaloid with a Vaglass MegaZord prepared to be transported into the city within thirty minutes. As the Go-Busters arrive, Enter reveals his intent to use Denshaloid to gather enough Enetron to produce more Metaloids and in turn get more Vaglass Megazords deployed. After taking out the Buglers blocking their path, the Go-Busters learn that Go-Buster Ace has suffered an Enetron malfunction as Hiromu draws back and learns that it was Koyama's fault for not properly checking the charging system. Later, Cheeda Nick tries to convince his partner that Koyama is not all bad, but Hiromu is still upset. Blue Buster and Yellow Buster intercept Denshaloid and derail it so it can run into Red Buster who fights it before he suddenly freezes at the sight of a chicken-shaped weather vane. Luckily, the others arrive to destroy the weather vane and enable him to catch up the Metaloid. The three Go-Busters proceed to overwhelm Denshaloid before they destroy him. By that time, the DenshaZord arrives with two Bugzords to assume a train formation to get to an Enetron tank. As the GT-02 Gorilla and the RH-03 Rabbit battle the Vaglass Megazords, Red Buster returns to the hangar where he finds Koyama repairing Go-Buster Ace and he apologizes to him. With the MegaZord's repairs complete, Hiromu tells Koyama to not let his failure get to him, and Koyama realizes that his fight against the Vaglass is being part of the maintenance crew. Red Buster deploys Go-Buster Ace to form Go-Buster Oh to counter the Vaglass Megazords' train formation. After taking out the BugZords, Go-Buster Oh destroys the Denshazord. Later, after returning to the hangar, Hiromu leaves Go-Buster Ace in Koyama's hands. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : *Chief Takaishi: Songs *'OP': Busters Ready Go! *'ED': Kizuna ~ Go-Busters! Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside Kamen Rider Fourze episode 30, Senior, Useless. *'Viewership': 4.5% *Mostly Go-Busters-centric scenes for Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen are shown during the ending sequence of this episode. *This is the first Go-Busters episode not to be written by the head writer Yasuko Kobayashi. *This is the first Sentai episode to be written by Nobuhiro Mouri, who would later become the head writer for Uchu Sentai Kyuranger. *A catch-up talk of the first twenty episodes of Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters was aired as part of the special event on TV Asahi. http://www.jefusion.com/2012/07/super-hero-max-2012-to-air-this-august.html DVD/Blu-ray releases Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Volume 2 features episodes 5-8: Mission 5: Dangerous Feverish Runaway!, Mission 6: Combine! Go-BusterOh, Mission 7: Bad Maintenance on Ace?! and Mission 8: Protect the Machine Blueprints!. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/go-bus.html Go-Busters DVD Vol 2.jpg|''Go-Busters'' Volume 2, DVD cover Go-Busters Blu-ray Vol 2.jpg|''Go-Busters'' Volume 2, Blu-ray cover See Also (fight footage & story) References External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢エース整備不良?!｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢エース整備不良?!｣ Category:Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Category:Sentai episodes